


Give A Little Kiss

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata’s not sure how it had come to this: him, naked, on his knees, face half-buried and breathing heavily into the pillow, the coarse thin cotton rough against his nose, while Saru slowly works a saliva-slicked finger into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give A Little Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](http://projectkkink.livejournal.com/591.html?thread=69967#t69967) at the Project K kinkmeme.

Yata’s not sure how it had come to this: him, naked, on his knees, face half-buried and breathing heavily into the pillow, the coarse thin cotton rough against his nose, while Saru slowly works a saliva-slicked finger into him. He tries to hold back the noise, not wanting to give Saru the satisfaction that he’s affected by this, but a tiny, tiny whimper escapes before he can stop himself.

Behind him, he can hear a low chuckle, even as Saru pushes the finger in, deeper, into Yata.

“Still stubborn as ever, Misaki,” Saru tells him; his voice catching and dragging out the last syllable longer than necessary, as he always does. “You should just give in already.”

Yata bites down on his lower lip, hard enough that it begins to hurt; it’s what he wants, the pain, to distract him away from how much he’d rather have more than just Saru’s finger in him, not just one, but two, or maybe more, much more.

He doesn’t say anything, however, breathing deeply into the pillow. He can hold out, just a while longer.

Making a dissatisfied sound, Saru withdraws his finger, and then Yata feels something cool and liquid being dribbled over his ass, running down between his cheeks, and then Saru is back, this time rubbing his finger all over and around the rim of his hole, but not quite slipping his finger in, as he presses against the flesh.

Yata feels like he’s about to die from all the teasing; his cock is hard, and has been hard for the past fifteen minutes since Saru had pushed his shorts down and covered Yata’s cock with his mouth, sucking and teasing at it as if a man starved.

And how was he to say no to that? Not when Saru looked up at him, his mouth full of Yata, his eyes dark and wide and filled with such _need_ that it was easy to forget that they were enemies, and to just thrust harder into Saru’s mouth, hot and desperate, and slide his hands into his hair to grip them tightly as he neared his completion.

But Saru -- the _bastard_ \- horrible and teasing as always, refused to let Yata come; with his slender, pale fingers curled around Yata’s cock, he had looked up at Yata, and pulled off, saying: “Beg.”

Yata had blinked. “What-- the fuck?”

“Beg me,” Saru had said, “as loud as you can, Misaki, and I’ll let you come” and the way he had said Yata’s hateful name, the utter _arrogance_ of it, had tripped an internal switch where Yata had defiantly said he would _never_ , and the challenge had been issued.

“You’re not paying attention,” Saru’s voice startles him back into the present, sounding briefly annoyed.

He hears the faint rustle of the cotton sheets, feels the bed dipping slightly as Saru adjusts his position; then something soft, slick, and _hot_ is on him, tracing circles around his rim, around where Saru has two fingers pressed inside him.

Yata _yelps_. “What are you _doing_?”

Saru doesn’t answer this time, and Yata tries to wriggle away, his ears flaming with embarrassment, but Saru’s hands are firm, gripping him by the hips tightly. “Let me go, you stupid -- ahh _fuck_!” Yata’s knees wobble, turning to jelly, as Saru wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking it, while his tongue is doing something that’s a combination of ticklish and mind-blowing to Yata’s ass.

“You-- can’t,” Yata protests, but his voice sounds weak, even to his ears. He can feel Saru’s tongue, and it’s no longer soft, not the way Saru is practically jabbing it into his ass, stroking his insides while his hand works at Yata’s cock.

And then, Saru _sucks_ , hard, and Yata lets out a loud moan that he’s sure can be heard by the other guests, through the thin walls of this cheap motel.

Saru pulls away, his tongue licking at Yata’s rim briefly, while his thumb rubs against the slit of Yata’s cock. “Misaki,” he says, sounding devilishly thrilled, that bastard,”you like this, don’t you?”

“S-shut up.”

“Mmm, after all this while, you still suck at lying.” Saru leans forward, his mouth back on Yata’s ass, tongue slipping in again, lapping at the flesh, this time adding a finger into Yata.

“I’m -- _ahh_ \-- not. Lying,” Yata breathes out. To his horror, his hips begin to move, pushing back onto Saru’s finger.

Saru hums, and Yata shivers a little at the vibration. Another finger works into him, spreading slightly, letting Saru practically shove his tongue in as deep as he can.

It’s harder to control his need now. His mind is a jumble of words, all of him internally begging and asking Saru for more, to give him more - and then it’s no longer in his head. He’s saying it out loud now, as his hips move faster, trying to thrust into Saru’s hand which is still wrapped around his cock, while pushing back onto Saru’s fingers, where two of them are fucking into Yata alongside Saru’s tongue -

\- and Yata can hear himself now, the words _please, Saru, let me, please_ and _fuck me, let me come_ and Saru gives his cock another firm stroke, and then Yata is coming, spilling all over Saru’s fingers, and onto the bed as his mind goes blank.

Then, he finds himself being flipped over on his back, as Saru straddles his hips, his hand on his own cock now. His face is flushed, filled with need and desperation as he strokes himself once, twice, and then with a cry, he comes all over Yata’s belly and chest, mixing with Yata’s come from earlier.

Sigh heavily, but in contentment, he flops down onto the bed next to Yata.

“Don’t tell me you want to _cuddle_ ,” Yata tells him, still trying to catch his breath. “We still hate each other, remember?” The words seem hollow, somehow, in the aftermath of what has just happened.

Saru sniffs, and then Yata finds himself being tugged closer, arms being wrapped around him, as his face presses against Saru's chest. He wonders sourly why he’s the only one naked, while Saru had at least kept his shirt on, and then he remembers the mark that’s hidden beneath the cloth, the scars etched onto the pale skin.

He remembers, and tries to move away.

“Wait, Misaki,” Saru says, and there’s no taunting, no bitterness to the way he says Yata’s name; just a sense of _tiredness_. “Just, let’s stay like this, a little longer.” And he sighs, leaning down to brush his lips against Yata’s forehead. “Please.” There’s a tinge of hope in his voice.

Yata looks up, briefly, catching the soft look in Saru’s eyes, the same look he remembers from years ago, when the world was simpler and their hearts were younger, and he feels his own heart clenching at the memory.

He nods, and a small smile, un-mocking and genuine for once, spreads across Saru’s face, and he finds himself lost in a long, desperate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.


End file.
